


Whats My Worth?

by BandGirl33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton and Luke are step siblings, Ashton is the same age as Michael and Calum, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Harry is there, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Step-siblings, but only for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGirl33/pseuds/BandGirl33
Summary: Luke is Ashton's younger step-brother and Michael is Ashton's best friend. Will Michaels growing feeling for Luke destroy the band and his friendship.





	1. You can’t just touch my soul and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I said this was going to be a one-shot but's going to have chapters because I'm super in the zone to wite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael falls for his best friends little stepbrother but how long will their timing be off.

Michael was 16 when he realized how fucked he was. At this point in his life he had already accepted that he liked guy, that wasn’t why he was freaking out. He was losing his mind over the fact that he found his best friend Ashton’s little, step brother Luke to be the prettiest person he’s ever seen.

Ashton knew that Michael like his brother but gave him a firm warning when he saw how smitten the colorful boy really was. 

“I don’t have a problem with your liking him but, he’s still trying to figure himself out. I don’t want him feeling pressured into being something he’s not just because someone older wants a relationship. Let him come to you, I’m almost positive he likes you.”

“I won’t make any moves Ash, promise.”

Mikey and Ashton were two years older than Luke. The two years leading up to them finishing school were the hardest on Michael because Luke figured himself out, but he never showed any interest in Michael himself. 

Michael and Ashton lived for music, even decided they wanted to tour the whorl, that’s when they found Calum, a Maori boy who could shred on the Bass. When the boys and Calum graduated, they got on a plane and left to start their band, landing in the UK with nothing but thin jackets and vans. Michael threw himself into making endless music and trying to forget the blond boy.  
~  
~  
~  
They boys have been on the road for about three years, Luke had come to a few shows the boys had but those visits stopped once he made it to university. Luke was 17. The last time he came to see the boys but that visit ended up with Michael laying in his bunk crying because the younger boy had brought a boy with him. Luke’s boyfriend was nice enough but just being around him for 10 minutes Michael could tell that the youngest Hemmings-Irwin brother deserved more, he deserved to be treated like royalty.

This was going to be the first long break the boys where going to have since the band started, 3 months of being home and with family. Ashton basically cornered Michael in the airport before he could run off to find his parents.

“Mom told me to tell you that you are coming to dinner tomorrow.”

“Yeah I’ll think about it.”

“Luke is going to be there, last I heard he was single. Just show up Mike, I’m being a good enough friend being okay with you wanting to date my little brother.”

“Fine, I’ll be there.”  
~  
~  
~  
He has been standing outside of Ashton’s house for about 15 minutes when the shorter boy finally walked out the door to try and force the red head inside.

“What if he hates me.”

“Why would he hate you?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a long time since we’ve been home, I’ve changed.”

“I’m sure he has too Mikey.”

Michael just nodded, gesturing to Ashton to lead the way in. He could hear soft guitar playing and a muffled voice the moment they made it through the door.

“Mom got him guitar lesson. Plus, he’s a great singer, wouldn’t mind having him on the road with us.” Ashton said the last part as almost an afterthought, but he held the smirk he had. Ashton knew how nervous and out of his element his best friend was. Michael hooked up while on the road, but it was all for show and distraction, something to keep Luke off his mind.

The boys ventured farther down the hall and toward the living room where the two oldest Hemmings brothers where listening intently to the youngest. Everyone was in a trans and Michael was letting out a whine before his brain was even registering what he was doing. The music was beautiful, and Luke had the most amazing voice he had ever heard.

Everyone paused then turned to the two boys standing at the Livingroom entrance.

Michael let out a caught. “Sorry, I stubbed my toe.”

Ashton was barely holding in the laugh he had as he watched Michael's eyes grow wide once Luke stood up from the couch. He was taller than all of them, his hair was long, and he had stubble that had to be a few days old. Michael knew he was fucked at 16 because back then Luke was pretty, now he knew he was fucked because Luke looked like a god, like sex on legs.

“Holy shit you grew.”

The laugh Luke gave showed how deep his voice had gotten but still held a bit of childlike charm in it.

“Yeah that’s what happens when you get older, you grow.”

“My body must not have gotten the memo because I’ll pretty sure you’re almost a half a foot taller than me now.

Michael hated his height, he was shorter than both of his other band mates and now Luke.

“I think you’re the perfect height.”

Michael froze at that. He looked up to find a light blush spreading across Luke’s face like he didn’t actually mean to say that out loud.

“Thanks… you too.”

Michael was forever thankful that Ashton has always been able to read his mind because his best friend grabbed his arm and announced that they were heading up to his room. Halfway up the stair case Ashton started laughing, not a simple giggle but full on hysterical laughing. Ashton’s laughter died out the moment they got to his room, Michael knew the other boy was about to get serious.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Go for it, bro.”

Would you be okay with Luke joining the band?”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t.”

“Because if he joins I don’t think it would be best if either of you act on any feelings. This is our career and I don’t want some protentional think they could implode to screw up the band.”

 

“So, you’re saying I have to choose the band of your brother.”

Michaels brain didn’t seem to want to wrap around the concept of Luke never being his but their band has always been missing something and he knew Luke had what they needed.

“Yeah fine, band always comes first.”

“Mikey, I’m sorry that you have to choose but this wont just effect you if it goes wrong.”

“I said it was fine.”


	2. All Alone, Damn I Wish I Didn’t Know Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke realizes his feeling too little too late and now the promise that Ashton forced Michael into is coming back to haunt them.

The brake flew by. Ashton had talked to Calum about adding Luke, the Maori boy agreed instantly once he heard Luke play and sing. Michael spent most of the break, minus a few days he took to write with Calum, Hiding out in his room. He had gotten a very angry call from Ashton insisting that he joined the other three for some dinner and drinks, he wasn’t really given a choice. They were 4 days away from heading back to LA to do the Album and officially announce the addition of Luke, nothing can go wrong in 4 days.

 

He spoke too soon because the three boys he was supposed to meet were already on their way to being drunk. He walked into the Pub to a shout from the boys yelling his name and instantly shoving drinks in to his hand. They stayed there a few more hours until each member of the rhythm section had found someone to go home with, leaving him to take care of the 6’3 blond that seemed to want to cling to his jacket.

 

Michael wasn’t sober by any means, but he seemed to be able to walk better than the so the shorter boy dragged a very drunk Luke to the Uber he had to call.

 

“Do you want me to drop you off or do you just want to crash on my couch?”

 

“I wanna crash of your dick.”

 

“Excuse me, speak up Hun, you’re slurring your words.”

 

There was a smirk across Luke’s face that let Michael know what he heard was exactly what Luke said.

 

“Your house.”

 

With that the younger boy laid down and put his head on Michaels lap, letting out a content sigh when the older boy ran his hands through his blond fringe. Michael started zoning out, letting his mind think about how content he fact like his, with Luke close, doing nothing but enjoying each other’s presence.

 

He was so deep in thought he almost missed the feather light touch across his groin, like someone’s fingers were grazing over his jeans. When he finally got his brain to function and look down he was met with Luke nuzzling lightly into crotch. The older boy let out a moan while he grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair to try and pull him off.

 

“Luke you can’t do that, I can’t let you do that.”

 

“Why Mikey, is it because I’m younger than you, still see me as a child.” Luke was still slurring his words a lot, he didn’t think the boy would remember this in the morning.

 

“No babe, I promised Ashton that the band came before my feeling for you. You need to stop before this goes to far.”

 

“You have feeling for me…?” This sent the blond into a fit of giggles, on he tried to hide by shoving his face into Michaels lap. The vibrations coming from the younger boy forced another loud moan from Michael.

 

“Luke, sit up. Right now, sit the fuck up.”

 

“Sir Yes Sir.”

 

“Seriously Luke you can’t do this, your brother will kill me.”

 

“Am I not worth more than a stupid promise to my brother, I thought you liked me Mikey.”

 

Luke started to tear up at this. A feeling of panic spread through the older boys body when he saw how hurt Luke really was by this. The band meant the world to him but if being in the band mean neither of them are going to be happy then he doesn’t think he can do it. He made a promise to Ashton, but they never involved Luke in that conversation. Luke should get a say in his future, his entire future.

 

“Luke, babe, you are but you are also very drunk, so we need to get you into bed and we’ll talk about this is in the morning.” He was talking calmly to the blond despite the fact that he was majorly freaking out about everything.

 

Michael eventually got the blond back to his house and onto the couch before he made his way upstairs. He was confused and worried. What if Luke does remember their conversation. How is he supposed to choose the band over Luke, he loved Luke?

 

His intoxication was catching up with him because before he knew it his eye lids were drooping, and Everything was starting to go fuzzy. He managed to get a text out to Ashton before completely falling asleep telling him to give him a call when he makes it out of whatever random bed he fall into.

~

~

~

He wasn’t sure what he excepted to find in the morning but this wasn’t it. Taped to his door was a hand written note from Luke.

 

Mikey,

 

Thank you for not letting me try and get in your pants last night, you are a true gentleman. At least I would like to think you are one but apparently you and my brother seem to think that making choices that effect my life without me in okay. If being in this band means that I can’t be with you, or try and be with you then I don’t want it. Let your team and my brother know I’m not coming to LA

 

XOXO,

Luke.

 

 


	3. The Moon Knows All My Secretes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael make a plan to sneak Luke out to LA

The shit storm that came with the was a disaster. All three boys tried to talk Luke into rejoining the band. Nothing any of them said seemed to make Luke any less mad of them, they had no idea how to fix this.

 

The night before they were set to go back to LA and start writing, Michael heard a tap on his window. He almost missed it the first time because it was so soft, almost like a bug was flying into it. It wasn’t until a louder sharper set of tapping that he realized that there had to have been someone outside his window.

 

When he slid open the window to look out he saw the object of his affection. Luke was dressed in all black, small smile on his face as he pushed himself in and onto Michaels bed.

 

“Luke, what are you doing? That was two stories up and that tree is far from stable.”

 

“I needed to see you before you left. I don’t care about the band if I can’t have you and I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I needed to let you know. I’ve been so in love with you since I was like 16 years old, but you were already getting ready to leave and I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“Well that’s goo to know because I’ve been head over heal for you since I was 16. You used to be so small and so fucking pretty and now you look like a sex god.”

 

Luke gave himself a minute to process what was being said before he blurted out the question he came to ask.

 

“Can I come with you. I know Ashton is pissed, at both of us, but I just can’t let you leave again. I’ll even get the flight after yours or one the next day so he wo t know. Please don’t leave me again Mikey.”

 

He didn’t know how to respond to the blond besides a vigorous head nod before he was pulling the blond into his arms and kissing him. Michael tried to put every emotion he had ever felt toward the blond into a single kiss and it seemed like it was being returned with just as much.

 

“Go home and pack, I’ll send you flight details in the morning. I’m putting 2 flights between us just to be safe. I love you Luke and I’m so happy you are finally choosing me.”

 

“I’ll see you in the morning when you come to pick up Ashton. I love you too babe.”

~

~

~

The next morning was a whirlwind of last minute packing and goodbyes. He made sure to give Luke an extra tight hug, sneaking a kiss to his temple, and whispering a “see you soon” in his ear.

 

Michaels nerves were on fire the whole way back to LA, he knew by the time they had made it to their layover in JFK that Luke had just made it onto this flight. He was going to make it to LA when Luke was making it to the airport he now occupied. They were playing plane tag for the day and Michael made it into his own mental game where both him and Luke win once he catches up. The thought of it made him let out a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny bro?” Calum gave the red head a curious look.

 

“Nothing just thought of a meme.”

 

The exchange caught Ashton’s attention.

 

“What meme could be funny enough to get you laughing in an airport.”

 

“The Gavin one.”

 

“That shit wasn’t even that funny dude.”

 

“I thought it was asshole.”

 

He knew he was being too defensive about it and by the look he got from Ashton he knew his best friend could tell that something was off.

 

Ashton decided to break the tension. “Do you guys want to have a movie night when we get back home?”

 

Now man, I need some serious sleep after this last week.”

 

Yeah, I get it. I’m still really sorry about how everything turned out Mike.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

~

~

~

When they landed back in LA it was about an hour later than they had planned since their flight got delayed. Michael had enough time to straighten out the mess he left before break, take a shower, and clean out his car before he was heading back to LAX to grab Luke. He could tell he was speeding but the excitement just kept building the closer to the airport he got.

 

He pulled into the parking spot just was Luke texted him that his plane was landing. He got out, pulled up his hood to avoid any run in, and walked inside of the airport.

 

He heard the boy before he says him considering he was facing the wrong set of stairs the whole time. He felt a body wrap around him and heard a soft whisper in his ear.

 

“I have never been more excited to leave home than I was when I was heading to the airport.”

 

Michael turned in Luke’s arms just to pull the boy back against him and plant kisses all over his face.

 

“I love you and I’m so happy you are here, so fucking happy.”

 

“I love you too and I know you are because I can feel you pressing against my leg.”

 

Luke had barely finished his sentence before he pushed his upper thigh into Michaels growing hard on. The friction forced Michael to let out a loud whimper into Luke’s neck.

 

“Let’s get back to my apartment because I’m going to make you pay for that.”

 

Both boys raced to the parking lot, each carrying one of Luke’s duffle backs of clothes. Michael had the advantage since it was his car and only he knew where he was parked. Once luke saw what car he was heading to he picked up his pace from behind the shorter boy and slammed him into the passenger side door.

 


	4. You Lied To Yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the stay a secret?

Something between the boys snapped. It was like neither of them could touch the other enough to make up for lost time. Hand were roaming all over, touching every inch of each boy. Luke wasn’t lanky like Michael remembers, he was tall with broad shoulders and solid muscle. The smaller boy had always been the dominant one in bed but some part of him was saying that the way Luke was taking charge was exactly what he needed. He needed the now grown up Luke to show him exactly what he was made of. Michael melted into their heated kiss, letting the taller boy maneuver him into his own back seat.

Luke’s body formed a cage around the smaller boy’s body as he kissed every inch of exposed skin on his neck. Michael was pulling Luke down as much as he could to get the friction he desperately needed to get himself off. 

“You’re really bossy for someone who seems to like being pushed around.”

The way Luke said it sent a shock up Michaels spine cause the boy to let out a pathetically loud whine and thrust against the taller boy.

“Fuck, please Luke, I need to cum.”

“Pull your pants down babe.”

Luke sat up on his knees from where he was positioned between the smaller boy’s legs. He watched Michael unbuttoned his pants and pull them down, just far enough to free his hard on, while he slowly slid his sweated down under the swell of his ass, letting his own rock-hard boner free. Once both boys were free from their too tight clothing, Luke leaned back down, attaching his lips to the older boy and grinding down hard pulling moans from both boys. Michael thought that the noises being forced from Luke were the best thing he has ever heard, better than any porn.

By the time both of them got close to their release Michael had a handful of, what was going to be huge, hickies splattered across his neck and Luke’s hand wrapped against both boy’s cocks. Each of their thrusts were getting sloppy and Michael was letting out ridicules whimpers.

“Luke, oh fuck, please please please.”

“Do you need to come babe? Are you waiting for me to give you permission?”

Michael didn’t realize that he was asking for it but, yeah, he need Luke to telling him yes.

“Please Luke, fuck, let me cum.” His sentence trailed off into a whine when Luke tightened his hold of their members. The taller boy leaned down, trailing his tongue around the shell of Michaels ear before whispering.

“Let go baby boy. Cum with me Mikey.” The simple command set the smaller boy off, painting Luke’s hand white. The taller boy followed behind, letting out soft praises.

When both boys managed to wipe themselves as clean as possible and step out of the car they realized that both of Luke’s bags had been sitting outside of the car the whole time.  
~  
~  
~  
Michael had been hiding Luke for around two weeks. The boys spent every day with each other writing so extra hang out time didn’t seem necessary. 

After a long day of writing with Ashton, that seemed harder than it needed to be, Michael was seated, naked, on top of Luke. The boys hadn’t actually slept together yet, but mouths and fingers got placed in places that would make them blush if brought up in public. They were currently in the middle of one of their heated fondling sessions, Michael riding Luke’s fingers and the taller boy thrusting into Michaels tight fist.

His front door has always slammed shut since he moved in and he was extremely happy that he never got it fixed. He had enough time between when the door slammed to when Calum made his way into the living room to grab the blanket from the floor and fling it over him and Luke, Thankful to place the back of the couch to the door.

“You dude I brought…….”

A look of confusion then shock flicked across Calum’s face before he started laughing.

“Yo, why is your door unlocked if you’re fucking. Finish up, I’ll be in your room.”

The two boys on the couch let out a sigh before Calum came charging back out, making his way to the front of the couch. No one had time to react or even try and cover Luke up because Calum was standing in front of them with a shocked expression. This was going to end horribly.

“Why is all of Luke’s……. OH MY GOD HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN HERE MICHAEL.”

“He flew in the same day we did…… Can we at least get dressed before we talk about this.”

“Hurry up before I call ashton over to join us for this.”

Both boys paused after pulling up their boxers, giving Calum what can only be described as a death glare. Luke was the first to respond, his tone alarmingly calm.

“If you say a word to him I will kill you and find a replacement bassist myself.” It came out low and almost like a growl, he was being serious about being willing to kill Calum.

“You have to tell him eventually, we leave for tour in less than a month. You can’t hide him once we hit the road again.”

“We know that Cal, but this is something we need to tell him, not you.”  
~  
~  
~  
Calum had just left after they finished discussing ways to break the news to Ashton and ate all the pizza the Maori boy showed up with. The boys had to come up with a plan. Calum was right, once the boys went back on tour there was going to be no way to have Luke travel with him without everyone knowing. He would never be able to convince anyone else that traveled with them to keep this quite, once someone saw the blond they were fucked.


	5. Everybody Has A Secret World Inside Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets interrupted while having some personal time and Ashton finds out the truth.

No one said anything to Ashton leading up to them heading back out on the road. The two boyfriends decided that trying to hide Luke through the whole tour was impossible, so he would fly out on the days when they had small breaks and Michael didn’t have to be seen by anyone. Michael could tell that Calum was getting impatient with him since Luke’s mom unknowing lied straight to Ashton’s face about him being back in school. She told Ashton that he hadn’t called much and that’s it would be good for the brothers to talk.

Michael knew that Luke was in no position to receive any calls, he had been receiving photos of Luke in various stages of undress for about 20 minutes now. He had just felt his phone vibrate indicating a new photo, so he was more than surprised when Ashton’s face time was answered by a very red-faced, pissed off Luke.

“What the hell do you want Ashton.”

“Who pissed in your Wheaties mate?”

At his point Michael had checked out of the conversation, opting to check the texts send fro the blond who was currently arguing with his brother. As he scrolled through each picture in his texts, taking in every curve of Luke’s body, he was jolted out of his thoughts by Ashton shrieking.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”

“I have a boyfriend and you just interrupted me sending him some fire nudes, now go away.”

As Luke ended the call he felt Calum’s eyes on him. He could tell he was blushing, phone screen still lit up with glorious images of his boyfriend.

“Hey Mike, sorry you had to hear that.”

“What…? Oh yeah, it’s fine don’t worry about it.”

He avoided making eye contact with either boy and he locked his phone screen and excused himself for a walk, he needed air, or he was going to pass out. The colorful boy didn’t make it that far before he heard someone running up to him, Calum.

“You need to tell him, I’m amazed he didn’t notice how red you got.”

“He probably just thought I was upset.”

“Both of you need to stop sneaking around behind his back, he probably wont even be mad.”

“Right before we left home he told me to stop pursing his little brother, apparently I ‘came on to strong and didn’t respect the band enough to see what I was doing.’ He’ll be pissed.”

“Shit mike, I’m sorry. He’s not right about this though. He over stepped by trying to make you choose.”

Neither boy said anything after that, just enjoyed the crisp night air. They walked for around an hour before deciding it was getting too cold. The trek back to the bus seemed to take longer considering both boys were getting tired and didn’t have the energy to rush back. He wasn’t sure how this was all going to play out but the thought made him sick, this could horribly.

“We have a break in like a week, you flying him out?”

“Yeah, maybe tell Ash while he’s here.”  
~  
~  
~  
After making it back into the bus and changed into his sleep clothes he sent a text to Luke about the next break and talking to his brother. It took all of 30 seconds after the text was send for Luke to face time him. He put his fingers to him lips to signal Luke not to talk while he slid out of his bunk, Ashton was sleeping in the one right above him and he couldn’t risk him waking up in the middle of the conversation. The red head made his way through the cluttered bus to the very front of the bus and spread out in the passenger’s seat.

“Hi babe.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING, HE’S GOING TO KILL US!”

“He might be a little mad, but he won’t kill us. This is going to end a lot worse if we try and keep it from him.”

“After the shit he pulled, he doesn’t deserve to know. He needs to learn that I’m a fucking adult now and what I do or who I’m with is determined by him.”

“I know love but maybe talking to him and showing him how much we love each other will get him to back off. You might even be able to join us after all.”

A tired look passed over Luke’s face before he gave out a sigh.

“I don’t think I could. Even if he miraculously decided it was okay for us to be together, I’m still pissed that he never gave me a choice in my own life, he thought I couldn’t handle MY LIFE.”

“I get it babe, I just hope this ends well… How is my house holding up, you haven’t thrown any parties have you?

The boys talked for another 20 minutes before Michael stood up, he needed to pee. He voiced this to his boyfriend who let out a soft chuckle before telling the boy to set him down and go pee. His stomach dropped the moment he turned around because Ashton was very much awake and sitting at the table, blank expression on his face.

“Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong babe?”

He couldn’t respond. His eyes were locked with Ashton’s, he could see the anger and hurt in his eyes before the boy stood up and strode over to him only to pluck to phone out of his hands.

“He’s going to have to call you back Lukey boy.”

“Ashton, I don’t know what you are about to do but for the love of god stop being dramatic.”

“Good bye Luke.”

Ashton hung up the call and threw his phone onto the couch where it bounced off and landed harshly on the floor. He could see the anger growing in his bandmate. There was about to be a fight and Michael only hoped that it wouldn’t get physical.

“Luke’s been at your house this whole time?”

His tone was alarmingly calm, all Michael could do was nod.

“And you two decided to sneak around behind my back?”

Another nod. He was bracing himself for the yelling that he knew was about to start.

“THAT IS MY LITTLE FUCKING BROTHER MIKE. I TOLD YOU MULTIPLE TIMES TO LET IT GO AND YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME THAT YOU WEREN’T GOING TO DO AS I ASKED.”

“It wasn’t your life to make choices for.”

“I’M HIS OLDER BROTHER, I KNOW WHATS BAD FOR HIM AND WHAT ISN’T.”

Ashton’s yelling was getting louder. Everyone had to be awake by now but Ashton was to close to him for him to see the bunks.

“ASHTON FLETCHER IRIWIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?”

This cause both boys to point their attention to the doorway to the bunks. Standing there was a very pissed off Bass player.


	6. Your Heart And My Heart Are Very Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are at a tipping point, either they figure it out or it's over for all 4 of them.

“Both of you get the fuck off the bus, we’re taking this outside, so people can fucking sleep.”

Calum pushed both boys toward the door, placing himself between the two boys as the filed outside. They had been stopped at a rest stop so that the driver could get some rest befor continuing on to the next venue.

“What the hell is wrong with you two, can’t you work shit out like adults?” Calum felt like a mom yelling at her children.

“He’s been banging my little brother behind my back!”

“We haven’t slept together you twat.”

“Yeah because that makes up for the fact that you both have been lying to everyone! Luke’s been at Mikes house since we got back to LA!”

Calum froze for a second before he responded.

“I know.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW. YOU’VE BEEN IN ON THIS THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME?”

“No but do you blame them for lying to you? You’ve been trying to control both of their lives without caring about how they felt.”

“All I’ve been doing was protecting my brother!”

“No, you haven’t. You’ve been worried about yourself and how you’ll be affected by us dating. This had nothing to do with Luke.”

The two other boys were more than shocked at what Michael had said.

“You know he’s right Ashton, you were being selfish.”

“You can be mad at me and Luke all you want Ash but that isn’t going to change the fact that I love the shit out of him. And yeah, we lied, and he’s been at my place this whole time, but you didn’t give us much of a choice.”

“You could have talked to me about it Mike.”

“So you could tell me the same thing you kept telling me every time I tried to talk to you about it. You made it impossible to talk to you.”

“Whatever, I’m done with this conversation. No one seems to give a shit what I have to say or think about this.” 

Ashton pulled his hood over his head and took off into the dark. He should have felt worse about lying to his best friend, but he honestly didn’t know what else to do. He made his way back into the bus to find his phone, thankfully the screen wasn’t broken when it had been thrown. He had a handful of texts and missed calls from Luke, worried about how his brother was reacting. The red head grabbed his phone and a blanket and headed back outside to where Calum was seated on a curb smoking. He threw the blanket over them both before pulling up Facetime to video chat with Luke. When the call connected he was met with the concerned face of his blond boyfriend.

“How bad was it?”

“Could have been worse, Calum tried to mediate.”

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about telling him anymore.”

“Yeah, might as well just fly you out tomorrow.”

“Probably not the best idea right now but I miss you enough to go along with it.”

Calum had stayed quite through all this but something on his phone prompted him to smack the red head on the arm to get his attention. 

“Hold on Babe.”

The Maori boy turned his body enough that Michael could read the tweets he had pulled up on the screen. Ashton was having a breakdown, subtweeting about what had gone down tonight without giving out names, making the whole situation sound worse than it was.

“I take it you two saw the tweets from my brother.”

“Jesus, why is he doing this?”

“I don’t know babe, we’ll figure it out when I get there.”  
~  
~  
~   
None of the boys or anyone from their team said anything about Luke flying in the next day. The hazel eyed boy didn’t really give anyone a chance to Talk to him befor his brother showed up.

Michael had gone with Zoe to pick up his boyfriend from the airport, she gave them a fond look as they both ran into each other’s arms, never wanting to have to deal with being separated again. The ride back to the venue didn’t take that long and Michael was being rushed inside for a soundcheck since he missed doing it with the other boys in favor of picking up the taller boy. Both boys made their way inside the venue hand in hand just to find ashton across the stage from them, talking to a crew member.

Before Michael could react, his boyfriend had ripped his hand from the grip they shared and Strode across the stage to his brother. No one had time to react to the fact that Luke had forced Ashton to face him and decked him straight in the face. It was like the world stopped moving, no one knew what to do or who was supposed to act first. Michael seemed to be the first to snap out of it, running to where the blond was leaning over his brother and dragged him away with an arm around his waist.

“Luke… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.”

“I don’t know, I just saw him and snapped.”

There were a mass amount of crew member and people from management swarming around the drummer. Michael knew that the boy was going to have a black eye and he felt bad for whoever had to cover it because there was no way they could go on stage with a hurt band member. There was a shout in the middle of the large group before he saw a very pissed of drummer heading their way.

His instinct was to shove himself between the two blond boys but Ashton was tackled before he could make it across the stage.

“Calum get the fuck off of me!”

“Not until you calm down. You’re acting like a toddler who didn’t get his way.”

“He punched me in the face!”

“Because you deserved it!”


	7. It Is When We Hurt, That We Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum refuses to let Ashton pull the band apart.

Calum was the kind of angry that Michael had only seen once and that was when his sister got them in trouble for getting stoned in the field behind their houses, he thinks this might be worse than that. The two boys stood right outside of the door that Calum had drug the drummer through after he physically pulled him off the floor and lead him off stage in a headlock. Both boys were silent, too far into their own heads to realize that someone and walked up to them, speaking with the smoothest British accent both boys have ever heard.

“Are you lot going to make it through the tour or should we start looking for another opening act?”

Michael squeezed Luke’s hand when he jumped from the sudden voice before he responded.

“At this rate I think we might just have to start looking for another drummer, I can’t promise that Cal won’t kill him.”

“well, as much as I would love to watch the outcome of this I have sound check and both of those boys are pure muscle… Also, I’m glad you two don’t have to sneak around anymore.”

Michael offered Harry a small smile as a thank you before he wrapped himself around the tall blond next to him. Harry was the only one besides Calum that knew what was going on between them while they were on break.

~Flashback~

Michael had Luke bent over his kitchen counter, pants around his ankles and a red head between his legs, eating him out. Both boys were too wrapped up in each other and what they were doing that neither boy had registered the open and close of Michaels front door. Until Harry let out a long wolf whistle once he saw what was going down. Luke froze and tried to push the red head away from his body so that he could at least try and cover himself up, but Michael had other plans. He planted himself firmly on the floor, pinning his boyfriend’s hips to the edge of the counter and kept his face buried in the younger boy’s ass.

“You can either watch or get the fuck out because he is too close to coming for me to stop here. Make a choice Harold, I’m getting him off either way.”

“I’ll be outside.”

Luke was close before Harry had even walked in on them but the fact that he could see him contemplating watching the boys get off pushed him even closer. Part of him wanted the older boy to stay, watch him as Michael pushed him over the edge and give him praise afterwards. It was like his boyfriend could read his mind because once the thought had past he felt fingers deep in him working on his spot while Michael left kisses and love bites over his asscheeks.

“I wish he would have stayed to Baby.”  
~Flashback end~

Once the red head had pulled himself out of his thoughts he noticed that the room in which his other bandmates had been locked into had gone quiet. Either Calum did in fact kill Ashton or he had finally broken the drummer down into admitting that he was wrong. Either way Michael had a hotel room to get to with his boyfriend. 

He shot a text to Calum telling him where the two boys were heading and what room they were in so that someone could find them if needed. All the boy wanted to do was get naked, make-out with his boyfriend, and get some sleep. His nerves where shot and he knew that Luke’s were to, so sex would have to wait for another night.

It took only minutes for the boys to fall asleep. They had made it through the door, stripped down to their boxers, and under the sheets before wrapping up in each other, drifting into unconsciousness. The day had taken everything out of the boys, both mentally and physically.

They had been asleep for about two hours when a loud knock pulled Luke out of his sleep. He glanced at the clock next to his side of the bed, 2 am. He debated just laying down and ignoring whoever was bugging them but the almost aggressive knocking continued. He flung the covers off of himself and trudged over to the door, grabbing Michaels shirt off the floor and pulling it on before opening the door.

“Who the fuc…. Oh, Ashton.”

“Yeah, me.”

“What do you want Ash, it’s two in the morning.”

“I needed to talk to you two.”

“At two in the fucking morning?”

“Yeah.”

Luke let out a sigh while he stared his brother down. He had gotten taller than the older boy in the time they were away from each other. Once he had watched Ashton squirm for a while he turned around and lead the shorter blond boy inside the room, shaking his boyfriend awake in the process.

“Babe, wake up. Shithead needs to talk to us.”


	8. Dear Shakespeare, Could You Write A Happy Ending Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton says sorry but Mikey needs tome to think it through.

The two brothers watched Michael while he made himself sit up against the headboard, facing Ashton with a death glare and motioning for Luke to pass him the shirt that was at the foot of the bed. Luke wasn’t paying attention when he grabbed his shirt but now he noticed that Michael was being swallowed by his way to large shirt, meaning Luke must be wearing his boyfriends. It was only when Michael broke the silence did he realize that no one had said anything for quite a while.

“Spit it out Ashton, I know you didn’t wake us up just to stare at us.”

Ashton let out a little chuckle at his best friend’s snarky remark. “No but I came to apologize so stop being a little shit… I’ve been a selfish asshole and I made you guys miserable. You had to hide from me and I don’t blame you for it.”

“I get why you were worried Ash, but you forced Michael to choose and never gave me a say in any of it. It was my life you were trying to control too, not just his and yours.”

“I’m so sorry Luke. Mike… please say something.”

“I just…. I just need some time Ash.”

“Yeah okay, understandable. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

The two boyfriends watched as Ashton made his way out of the room, throwing a sad smile over his shoulder before exiting. Luke could feel his boyfriend’s tension from across the bed.

“Are you going to be able to get back to sleep babe?”

“Probably not, I’m still so fucking mad. As much as I want to just forgive him I just can’t, and I have all this fucking anger for him trapped inside.”

The blond looked at the older boy with a sad look before a smirk slowly spread across his face and he crawled up to straddle Michaels hips.

“How about I help you work off some of that anger.” He leaned into the red heads chest, bringing his mouth to the shell of his ear. “Fuck me so hard everyone knows who I belong to, even Ashton.”

 

Luke watched the shock on Michaels face slowly turn to lust and need before he was pinned down by the smaller boy, leaving kisses and love bites along his neck.

“Too many layers…”

“Then take them off Mikey”

The red head worked on marking up his boyfriend as much as he could before he started getting impatient with the lack of skin to skin contact they were having. Before sitting back he pulled both of their shirts off then slid down The taller boys legs, bringing his boxers with him. Michael had a look of hunger in his eye mixed with extreme love.

“Got lube with you Lu?”

“Yeah in the front pocket of my back pack.”

Luke pushed himself up on his elbow as he watched his boyfriend push his boxers down his legs before he walked over to the pile of Luke’s things that they never unpacked. Michael was smaller than the blond in height and didn’t have quit as broad of shoulders, but he was more solid than Luke was. Luke had lean muscle and a broad frame where Michael was short and carried his music similarly to Ashton, in bulk. The red head was solid but soft in all the ways that count. His soft appearance balanced out his sharp personality in the best ways, he balanced Luke out just as well. Luke knew he was a stereotypical twink, lanky and pretty, loving to feel beautiful in simple ways like having his nails painted or being covered in glitter when he went out. 

“You’re staring pretty boy.”

Michaels comment shoot him out of his thoughts, pet name bringing a blush to his cheeks. He adored the pet names his boyfriend gave him but that had to be one of his favorites. Michael strode across the room to rejoin Luke on the bed, settling between his legs.

“Liked what you saw so much it left you speechless or what babe?”

“You are literally the best-looking guy I have ever seen.”

It came out breathy and light, Luke’s voice barely above a whisper. He knew he was getting sappy and that they were in the middle of something but the energy in the room was a strange mix of electricity and softness.

“God I love you Luke.”


	9. Changing Flights So You'll Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes his anger out in the form of sex and maybe sets himself up for another fight with his bestfriend.

The soft mood between the boys only lasted a few seconds before Michael all but threw himself on top of Luke, hands roaming over the taller boy’s frame, finger tips dipping in-between the ridges of his abs. Kisses and bites were being left down his chest to his hip bones and thighs, bruises forming in their wake. The farther down his boyfriend’s body Michael went the louder the little whimper and moans coming front eh blond were. He knew where Luke wanted him to touch, keeping the boy distracted with the teasing he slicked his fingers up with the lube that Michael had placed next to Luke’s legs. One his fingers were wet enough he finally sucked Luke’s cock in his mouth and slowly pushed his middle finger into his ass.

The noise that came out of Luke’s body shocked both boys because it was barely short of a scream and very high pitched. Michael could feel Luke’s fingers card through his hair before tugging him down, forcing him to choke on his boyfriend’s rock-solid cock. Even after chocking, he kept his nose buried into the skin at the base of Luke cock. He felt like now was time to add another finger, when he did Luke looked and sounded to blissed out to even notice

“Ba-… Babe you gotta stop or I’m gonna cum before you’re even inside me.”

“I haven’t prepped you enough, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I can handle it, trust me.”

“Jesus Christ Luke, you’re gonna kill me.”

Michael crawled his way back up the taller boy’s body, leaving soft kisses on his torso occasionally. When he came face to face with his boyfriend he leaned in pushed a deep kiss to the other lips, hearing Luke hum in response to the kiss. He used the time they were kissing to slide his hand over to find the discarded lube and slick himself up before he leaned up, Luke whimpering at the loss of contact before he felt the tip of Michaels dick ghosting over his hole. Michael basked in the noises he was pulling from Luke, he was already so wrecked and they had barely started. With one final teasing touch, the red head buried himself in his boyfriend, waiting to pull back until he got an eager, almost comical, nod from the blond under him telling him to keep going.

“Jesus babe, How does this not hurt?”

“It do…does but in th…the best way possible.” Luke’s response was choked out between the gentle thrusts being given to him.

“You like the pain don’t you, it gets you off knowing how wrecked you’ll be.”

The only response was a loud long moan from the boy under him. Luke’s hand wrapped around the one Michael had on his hip, dragging it up until he felt Michaels fingers at his throat. Michael knew what he wanted, he could tell by the look of need on Luke’s face when he didn’t tighten his fingers. He rubbed his fingers over the other boys Adams apple before placing his palm in the middle of his neck and squeezing, only tight enough to barely start cutting off the younger air flow. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could for both him and Luke. He could barely hear the whimpers of his name falling from Luke’s mouth, his blood was pumping to fact from trying to contain himself.

“Mikey please, I need it so bad.”

He wasn’t sure whether it was the breathy whine in Luke’s voice when he said it or the look of pure lust in his blue eyes that broke him, but the moment Luke finished his please felt all self-control leave him. His grip on Luke’s neck tightened and his thrusts got harder and faster, bottoming out every time. Luke was going to be bruised head to toe tomorrow but neither of them cared, they were chasing a high they both needed for a really long time. Michael could feel himself on the edge as he sped up his paste, he gave Luke’s neck a tighter squeeze before he tumbled over the edge. 

The grip on his neck and the feeling Michael cumming inside of him was enough to force an orgasm out of Luke. He knew he was basically yelling but his whole body felt like it was on fire, heavenly fire. His mind was in a fog, but he felt his boyfriend pull out and get up off the bed. He wanted to turn and look at the older boy but it was like his orgasm used every bit of energy he had, all he could do was smile at the ceiling as his boyfriend cleaned them both up and cuddle into his side before falling asleep.


	10. There Is A Crack In Everything, That’s How The Light Gets In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ashton get it together in time to keep his brother from leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I wrote this in a Starbucks after listening to the new album and I am still crying at some of the songs so please enjoy.

Michael should have been way more concerned with the bruises that littered Luke’s body the next day. He should have known that Ashton’s reaction was going to be nuclear, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to think of the marks as anything but beautiful. The bruises and love bites that were scattered across the blonde’s body weren’t made out of anger or hate, they were pure love. He still should have known, because at the back of his mind was something telling him that the day wasn’t going to go well.

On the walk to the venue for soundcheck, which Michael was already late for, the world seemed a little too calm and it put the two boyfriends on edge. It took all of two seconds of them walking up to the stage for Ashton to spot the finger shaped bruises that wrapped around his little brother throat. The anger was visibly building in the drummer as he strode to the side of the stage that help his brother and bandmate. Michael didn’t have time to react by the time he noticed a large fist being aimed at his face.

Ashton’s burst of anger shocked everyone so much that it took a quick second before anyone could respond to the situation. Once the punch had registered in Luke’s mind he started yelling and trying to pull his brother from on top of the red head. It took both Calum and the blond to manage pulling Ashton to his feet and away from Michael. Once they got the drummer to his feel members of security grabbed the boy leaving the other boys free to check on Michael. The older of the boyfriends was on the ground groaning, trying to stop the blood pouring from his nose with the sleeve of his sweater, Luke’s favorite one to steal. Luke was in Ashton’s face within seconds of setting eyes on his battered boyfriend.

“Are you fucking kidding me Ashton, you probably broke his fucking nose!”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE, HAVE YOU SEEN THE BRUISES ALL OVE YOUR BODY LUKE?”

“No shit I’ve seen them you idiot, it’s my fucking body.”

Ashton was shaking with anger by now, like he couldn’t believe what was coming out of his little brother’s mouth.

“AND YOU JUST LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU?”

It was then that Luke realized that his brother thought that Michael was actually hurting him, his response came out in a shocked laugh.

“I ask him to you dipshit! Congratulations Ashton, now you and everyone else knows what I like in bed. Glad your apology meant nothing, maybe next time pull your head out of your ass and just fucking ask me.”

Everyone stood in silence, no one daring to say anything or move in fear of setting the two boys off again. When Luke realized that no one was going to do or say anything he turned around, collected Michael and walking to the dressing room, needing to find ice and a first aid kit. There was no way the fans wouldn’t notice the bruises starting to form on the guitarists face, the media was going to have a field day with this.

“Het Mikey, I think I need to just go home.” His voice was soft as he wiped the last bbit of blood from his boyfriend’s face.

“Please don’t, I’ll be fine. Your brother couldn’t do anything to me that could hurt worse than losing you.”

Luke could tell that Michael was holding back tears, his heart hurt from seeing the boy in pain, this was never supposed to be like this.

“You aren’t losing me babe, I think everyone needs time without me here to let this blow over. I’m causing more tension than necessary.”

“Shit would have been tense even if you stayed back in LA. Calum knew you were with me and there was no way he could have kept his mouth shut for the whole tour. You being here just sped up the inevitable.”

“I just don’t want to be the reason you guys end up hating each other or be the reason the band breaks up.”

Michael was about to respond to his boyfriend when a soft knock broke them out of their little bubble. Calum was leaning against the door, bruises starting to form across his right hand. 

“I’m gonna assume that my brother now looks as bad as my boyfriend.”

“Just a little bit. Security let me handle him on my own once I dragged him to the bus. I think they were more worried about one of the 1D boys seeing the commotion and kicking us off the tour.”

Luke just let out a soft sigh before he looked up at the tan boy and squared his shoulders. “Can you tell him that he doesn’t have to worry about it anymore, I’m catching the first flight back to LA after the show.”

“Luke, you don’t need to leave…….”

“yeah I do. Ashton could give to shits less about what I want in life so I might as well make this tour easier on everyone.”

With that he grabbed his coat and left his boyfriend and Calum sitting there in shock, Michael to stunned to say anything to keep the blonde there.  
~  
~  
~  
Luke watched a majority of the set before he decided that it would be easier just to get back to the hotel and pack before anyone could try and talk him out of leaving, he just needed to head home and crawl under the Michael scented sheets. He couldn’t even be mad at his brother, he was hurt and embarrassed, maybe that was worse.

He wasn’t quite sure why he thought he could make it to the airport and through security before anyone caught up to him because he barley even made it to the ticket counter before he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He knew the arms, he would know them anywhere, what threw him off was the fact that two other pairs of arms were slowly wrapping around him. It was like Ashton could sense the confusion and tension coming off his little brother because he slid around to the front of the younger boy, burying his face in the space between Luke’s jaw and shoulder.

Luke could hear the sniffles coming from the older boy and the feel the older boys hug getting tighter. He was so wrapped up in the unspoken apology that he didn’t feel the other boys let him go until he willed his arms to snake themselves around Ashton in return.

“I am so sorry Luke. I always end up hurting you and I don’t mean to. I have such a hard time letting you go and be an adult, I’ve always taken care of you and protected you and it’s hard for me to be okay with letting you take care of yourself….. I’m just so sorry Luke, I never meant to hurt you or Mike.”

The blond didn’t respond, he just hugged his older brother harder than before and pushing one arm out to grab his boyfriends hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. They were going to be okay, they just needed some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and writing ideas.


End file.
